Oblivious
by Marii
Summary: All was going good until the whole world came crashing down upon them both. Will they be able to pick up the pieces or is it too late to mend all that has been broken? RoyEd
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please don't remind me!

Summary: All was going good until the whole crashed upon them both. Will they be able to pick up the pieces or is it too late to mend what has been broken?

A/N: There are a few things that I should point out. Like this is a Roy/Ed story, and that's about it. This story is rated M for language more than anything else. And right now that's it. There will be more later I'm sure. XD

* * *

**Oblivious**

The few people that were left on the streets had to stop and turn their attention to the mansion that was emitting a myriad of sounds. The occasional flashes of red and blue light that beamed through the windows, only added to the show. Evidently, the people inside were not happy with each other.

"They have been at this for hours now." Mentioned one of the people bored enough to stick around and listen to the brawl.

"What are they fighting about?" another asked.

"Have now idea. I heard a few things about someone not being a man about things and I think one of them is dying."

"Do you know who lives here?"

"I'm pretty sure it's one of those State Alchemist."

"Yes, it is and I would advice you to move away from here as quickly as possible before he finds you eavesdropping." A pretty blonde woman that had just walked up informed them.

Most of them began to protest before noticing the military issued gun that hung on her hip.

"Go I said."

Quickly but reluctantly the area was uninhabited again.

"I sure hope they don't kill each other." Hawkeye said before turning and walking away quickly to avoid invading their privacy any longer.

* * *

CRASH!

"GOD DAMNIT, ED! Quit throwing shit at me!" Roy yelled.

"Your fucking lucky I'm throwing shit and not trying to transmute you into a pile of shit! BASTARD!" Ed screamed back.

"Be reasonable!"

"Screw you. You're an asshole! I'm tried of dealing with you and your fucking pride!"

"This has nothing to do with pride!"

"Then what the hell is it? What the hell are you so ashamed of! Is it the fact that you are in a serious relationship with a guy, or is it just the fact that its me that your with?"

"Your fucking kidding right!"

WHACK!

"Don't you tell me I'm kidding, you bastard!"

"For Christ sakes, Ed!"

"Explain something to me. Why are you still making dates and responding to all these love letters from all those women?"

"I'm not!"

"YOU lying bastard!"

SMACK!

"OWWWW! You are being a pain in my ass, Fullmetal!"

"You see, COLONEL, that's not exactly how it goes. If I'm not mistaken you're the pain in my ass!"

"Could you please calm down and be civil before you destroy my entire house!"

"This conversation stopped being civil 5 HRS. AGO!"

"FINE! Just stop being so childish then."

Ed finally dropped the plates that he was launching. He had heard enough.

"Is that what I am to you now, a child?" He said calmly.

"I didn't say that." Mustang said getting up from behind the couch he was using to dodge Ed's wraith.

"Is that why you hide the fact that we are together? Why you deny it when someone asks you about it?"

"I've never de…"

"Stop lying to me! I've heard you. On more then one occasion I have walked in on people talking about it. How you would once again deny having any outside relationship with me."

"Why didn't you say something?" Roy inquired.

"Because, I thought that whatever made you happy, made me happy, but, I'm done. I just can't sit here and not be hurt by it. You have been hiding this for 2 years, Roy. When we're away from work everything's normal. But when we are working you push me around worse then anyone else there.

"I'm sorry. If it was bothering you that bad you should of said something."

"You asshole, don't you try to push this off on me!"

"What the hell do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to SAY anything. I want you to admit that the reason I'm being sent to Xing is because of you."

"You were the best qualified…"

"Bull shit you mother fucker! I read the whole fucking case! It's an amateur job! Black Hayate would be qualified for the job."

Roy stood there just looking at him. He knew that it was stupid to send such a high-ranking officer to report on something so minuscule. He didn't know why he had done it. He didn't know why he did half the things he did when it came to Ed. They just happened.

"I heard that earlier today Brenda was sent down to the infirmary for minor burns. Apparently he was teasing you about your so-called boyfriend. Hmmmm... How interesting that the one he was teasing you about was called to go clear across the world for a month."

Roy stood speechless for a minute. He knew everything that Ed was saying was true. He just didn't know what to say. He was defiantly not ashamed of Ed. He loved him, but he didn't know why he couldn't tell anyone. He wanted to but just couldn't.

"Talked to Havoc and Fury. They said that they had offered to go since it was such a small job. Why didn't you just send one of them?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about you. I really don't know." Roy said.

"How flattering. I got the job because you were thinking about me." Ed said sarcastically.

"Look, lay off for a little bit ok. It's not like you're the only one here that has shit on their mind! You don't have to listen to them all day everyday,  
'I wonder what's up with the Colonel and Fullmetal?'Do you think they set a date yet?'  
'I wish that they'd hurry up and admit it so we can have a chance at the women.'You don't have to deal with people walking into your office to criticize you for dating someone that much younger then yourself. And, YOU DON'T HAVE TO RISK EVERYTHING YOU HAVE JUST TO FUCK SOME ILL TEMPERED LITTLE BOY WHO WANTS THE MOUNTIANS MOVED FOR HIM!" 

As soon as he said it he wished to every god out there that he could retract his statement. He knew that was uncalled for and not true. There was no justifying what he had just said. He stood there looking at Ed with his eyes bulging out of his head. By the look in the Ed's eyes he knew he had screwed everything up. Ed just stood there staring at him. There was absolutely nothing in his eyes. Nothing. It was as if someone had sucked all that was Ed out of him within a few seconds. You could tell that he was very hurt. That is if "hurt" was even a good enough word for it.

"I... I'm so sorry." Roy tried to say but managed only a whisper.

Ed stood there. There was a twinkle in his eye and he faintly grinned.

"I'm going to make you the happiest person in the world right now." Ed said.

He then turn and headed for the door. Roy ran after him saying his name. Ed didn't turn around or respond to his name until he was standing outside the door.

"So, I guess this is where we say goodbye Colonel. I intend on helping you make your job much easier and also to do the best I can to rid HQ of all gossip that is going around about you and your personal life, which if it helps, I will no longer be a part of."

"Don't do this Edward. I didn't mean to say that. It wasn't true. I don't know what I was thinking." Roy pleaded.

"There was something that Al told me along time ago that never really sunk in until a few seconds ago. He told me that I should learn to control my temper because when people are mad they tend to say things that they would never say. Most of these things being the truth which if I might add hurts ten times worse then attaching auto mail." Ed half-heartedly laughed.

"Please come back in Ed. I didn't mean anything that I just said. Lets just talk this over."

Ed looked at him in a way that made Roy wish he was dead for making him hurt so badly but at the same time realize just how beautiful he really was. Roy's heart stopped the moment their eyes met.

"Goodnight to you Colonel. Also, I believe that since this is now a strictly professional relationship we should stick to our titles."

Ed then proceeded to salute then slowly turn and walk away.

Roy stood there stupefied. He could still see Ed face when he saluted. The twinkle in his eye was not there. It was rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Ok, so I tried to write something a little different then the other Roy/Ed stories out there. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. It helps me understand how to accommodate you guys better! The next chapter should be up shortly! --Marie  



	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. However, it would be awesome if I did.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! You make me very happy. There really isn't anything to warn you about in this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter! The 3rd installment will be posted a lot sooner XD! Enjoy!

* * *

**Oblivious**

Roy stood in the doorway for a couple more seconds just to make sure that this wasn't a joke and Ed would come right back. He never did. Roy slowly closed the door and went to sit down on the couch. He sat and evaluated the amount of broken glass that covered the room the drapes that were burnt from trying to defend himself, unsuccessfully. As much as he tried to actually care about the damage he couldn't. Ed was gone. He wasn't here. And it didn't sound like he was ever coming back. Roy didn't know what to do.

'I don't understand why I said that.' He thought. 'What would possess me to say such a thing? I don't think about him as a toy by any means but I made it sound like I did. It's the same when people ask me about us. I want to tell them everything, but then I deny it all and take my callousness out on Ed. I am horrible to him and yet he has stayed with me for 2yrs. He's right, I am a bastard.'

Roy put his head in his hands. He was numb inside. He felt that Ed had every right to hate him right now. He hated himself at the moment. He hadn't realized how much more comforting this house was with Ed there. It didn't matter if he was curled up in a chair with a book. His presence was tranquilizing. It was just the thought that he was there or that he would be. Roy couldn't stay there anymore. Not right now. He might even find a hotel to sleep in. He just didn't want to be here in this house with out him. Roy stood up and went to get his coat. Then he left the house as it was and went to the bar for a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed walked in silence to his apartment. This would be the first time in a long time that he would be alone. It was hard for him to believe what had happened. Everything that he had devoted to this man had been returned to him artificially. For once in his life he had let down his guard and this is what happened.

'Why would he say it if he didn't mean it?' He thought. ' I was nothing more than his playboy. I can't believe I am so gullible. I thought that maybe things had changed, but I was wrong. In the past I did his bidding and I continued to do it. What was I thinking? This is what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest. Why did I have to get so comfortable? And why did it have to be with him? Why did he have to be the one that I fell in love with?'

He was devastated. He never cried for anyone yet he shed a tear for Roy. Normally he would have just beat the crap out of him right there and then, but this was one time that he didn't even have the desire to do bodily harm to anything or anyone. He just needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. Those emotions he was feeling actually scared him.

'Was I asking too much from him? Did I expect too much? Is it even me that pressured him?'

His mind wanted to convince him that all this would be over in the morning, but his heart knew better. Disconsolately, Ed continued to walk down the street until he reached his building. Unwilling to commit to being alone for the night, he stood in front of the door for a good five minutes before unlocking it and going inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy walked into one of the bars he frequently visited. Luckily there weren't very many people there. He didn't care to talk to anyone. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Colonel!" the bartender said.

"Hey James. Long time no see. How's the business?" Roy said.

"It's going. Lost a lot of my female patrons when you stopped coming around so often. How you been?"

"Well, good until now."

"Sorry to hear that. Broke some Lass's heart, did you?"

"Sure did and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate being called a lass."

James laughed. "Here's a drink on me."

"Thanks James."

Roy slowly drank his beverage and listened to the melody that was playing.

His senses were quickly roused as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's been a long time solider. You made me worry about you."

Roy whipped around to one; see who was touching him and two; to find out why that voice was so familiar. When he did he was faced with a gorgeous brunette that stood a little taller than Ed. She had on the shortest jean skirt that you could buy and a very flattering low-cut blue shirt; complete with a pair of stiletto heals.

"Melissa!" Roy said 

"Good to know you remember who I am. You all most had me worried." She said.

"He grinned. "I don't think anyone could forget you even if they tried."

She made a playful pouty face. "You were trying to forget me were you?"

"No, I can't say that I was."

"Good. So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good I guess."

"Uhhuhh. Now are you planning on telling me the truth? What brings you back here? It's been years, and then all the sudden you come back? What happened?"

Roy laughed. "That would be an interesting conversation. Lets just say I broke the heart a person who I care for deeply."

"Oh you poor baby. I'm sorry to hear that. Are they the reason you stayed away for so long?"

"No, they are the reason I didn't need to come back."

"Must have been someone very important."

"Oh yeah, very important."

"Wife?" she asked.

Roy almost choked on the drink had to his lips.

"No, no, no." He laughed. "Not even close."

He thought of what Ed would have done if he had heard that.

"Oh goodness, you must be really down about this. Your all teary eyed."

"No, I am not teary. I'm fine. Lets talk about you. How have you been?"

"Ok, still working at the hospital, still living in the same place, still the same old me." She smiled.

"You are hardly old."

"A compliment, hmmmm that's scary."

They both laughed.

"It's nice to see you Roy."

"You to Melissa. Here, I'll buy you a drink."

He brought her a drink and they sat, reminiscing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed sat in a chair staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to read. He didn't want to walk. Matter of fact, he didn't want to do anything, but stare at the ceiling. Thinking. Someone, lightly pounding on the door, stirred him from his thoughts.

"God please not right now." He said out loud.

He didn't know what to say if it was Roy and he defiantly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else. There was another knock.

"What do you want?" He yelled at the door.

"Fullmetal, sir, its Hawkeye."

'What the hell is she doing here and why?' he thought as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Is there a reason why you're here so late?"

"I had caught and late show and was coming out when I saw you walking home. You didn't look so good and I figured I would come see if you're ok." She said.

"Well' you have bad timing and I would rather not…."

"Edward, I am not here as you subordinate. I am here as a friend."

"Fine come in I don't care anymore."

He opened the door and let Hawkeye in. He then escorted her to the other chair where she sat facing him.

She sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Sometimes it helps you know."

"It won't right now."

" You know I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"Do you now? You don't even know what's going on." He said a little more rudely then planned.

"I know it's about Roy."

Ed stared at her, taking in what she had just said. He shook his head as if physically trying to remove Roy from his head.

"It was pretty loud outside which means that it was even louder inside."

"What makes you think I was in there with that asshole."

"The fact that I also know that you have been seeing him for over two years now."

"What the..." Ed tried to exclaim.

"I'm not retarded. I see certain things. Like the way he looks at you."

"Yes he looks at me like I'm his fucking boy toy!" Ed said not really meaning to release such information.

"Ed, I understand that he is harder on you more now then ever before, but he's also happier then I have ever seen him."

"Yeah right. You are going to be surprised when he finds someone he's not ashamed of."

"He's not ashamed of you, Ed."

"Bull shit! He has yet to admit to anyone that he was with me. He denied it the whole time and then he fucking ships me clear across the world to try to prove it. I'm sick of it. I don't need it! I'm tired of having to push my feelings aside to make him happy!"

" So are you just going to throw it all away?"

"Why not? He won't give a shit."

"You will."

Ed sat there and thought about it for a moment. If Roy was sincere and he just said what he did out of anger there would still leave the fact that he has some weird reason for not telling anyone. It wasn't like Ed wanted him to make some kind of national declaration of his love or something equally cheesy (Ed would kill him if he tried), but he didn't want him to deny it. It was as simple as that. Just don't try to hide it.

Ed sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore." He confessed. He knew that she wouldn't use this as blackmail, and she was always a good listener.

"Have you already ended things with him?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes. I don't think it matters anymore."

"That's unlike you."

"What."

"Giving up something so important to you so easily."

"You don't understand. You don't know what he said. Until you find away to rewind time and be there, you will have no clue."

"Try me."

"Why do you care so much? Why is this so hard for you to let go?"

"Like I told you before, I see things. You two are happy together."

"No, I was happy with him. According to him I am liability that just not worth it. I evidently want the mountains moved for me."

"I don't understand. Why would he say you're a liability?"

"Because he's risking everything he has just to keep a piece of ass in arms reach."

Hawkeye looked at him and Ed blushed.

"I don't believe that all you are to him is a "boy toy" as you said before."

"I do."

"Well, that's unfortunate. I'm sorry to hear that. It's getting late I should get going."

Ed mumbled something that sounded like "fine" and stood up to follow Hawkeye to the door.

"Ed, we both know how Roy can be sometimes. I'm not telling you to kiss and make up, but I do believe that you might feel better if you actually sat down and had a normal conversation about this before you do something rash.

Okay?"

"Whatever."

She smiled at him before reaching in and embracing him. Ed of course didn't hug back but he didn't pull away which was enough to assure her that he appreciated it. She pulled away and looked down at him.

"Just give it a shot." She smiled. "What do you have to loose?" 

He gave her a small smile and then told her goodnight.

He didn't want to speak to him ever again. The bastard killed him on the inside. But she was right. They were both upset. Ed had no doubt that to some extent Roy meant what he said, but it would probably help calm some nerves.

"Whatever." He said out loud as he walked back over to his chair. He sat down and continued to stare at the ceiling as he was before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa and Roy sat at the bar enjoying themselves. They had a couple of drinks in them so they were feeling pretty good. Roy had been talking to her about random things careful not to tread on any sensitive subjects. Somehow he had to keep himself from bolting out the door to find Ed.

"I had completely forgotten just how charming you were." Melissa said as she smacked him playfully.

"If you've forgotten, then I didn't do a very good job. I will have to make it up to you by the end of the night." Roy replied.

"Then I will be expecting it."

Roy chuckled.

"So ummm I don't want to bring this up again but what exactly happened to you tonight?"

"No, No, No! I don't want to go there right now."

"Well, ok. Are you still with her?"

"Well, no I'm not with HER. Evidently I'm not with anyone."

"So it's been awhile since you've been alone I assume?"

"Yes it has."

"Well, you can come and sleep on my couch if you wish."

"Probably not a good idea."

"Oh come on! What are friends for? I promise to be good."

Roy looked over at her. He was planning on staying in a hotel. It would be easier to just stay at her place. Plus he was getting pretty drunk and didn't want to walk too far.

"Fine, but only if your good."

"Always."

"Well, I can name a few occasions when you were being rather bad."

"If you remember then I guess I did a good job." She looked at him seductively.

"Always."

* * *

I hope I haven't forgotten anyone! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catey: I promise you I will keep going XD!

Uchiha Kuraiko: I'm glad you like it!

Hinshihoushi: Thank you very much!

Sagesumi: Yes it is very sad. As for the happy ending… I guess we'll have to find out :evil grin:

Suki Itachi: I'll hold Roy down while you beat him up XD!

Anonymous: Ed is my favorite character too. And yes he is very kind and sweet. Your right he doesn't wanna hurt anyone.

New Dye: I'm sorry you weren't the first one to review :gives you a cookie: . Roy really shouldn't have said that. That was very mean.

Darkest Moon: I myself was pretty speechless and I'm the writer XD!

Chels-Dawg: I updated YAY! XD

T-Girl: Roy can be such a #$ sometimes!

Irishbeauty787: Thank you and I will try my hardest to keep up the good work! XD

**Thank you all for your reviews! You guys awesome! --Marie**


	3. Unforgivable?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did wouldn't you be in for a treat!

A/N: Hey Hey! Another Chapter for you. There is a warning for a little bit of light smut (AKA not very descriptive). I'm new at writing that so bare with me. This chapter seems a little short to me so I'm sorry about that. Head's up, this is the half way mark for this story. That's all for now. Enjoy! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anonymous: I will try to respond to all my reviewers unless I get far too many (which I doubt will happen, I'm not that good XD). I have a few plans but I promise I will mend what I break:hugs:

The Plushie Bandit: I'm sorry I made you cry. I evidently accomplished what I was going for, XD. I wish I could tell you if you were close but then it wouldn't be a surprise! Thank you sooo much for your compliments.

Br14nn4: LMAO Roy better find a hiding place, quickly. I should too for that matter 8$

KuramaIsFine: Thank you that is exactly what I was going for. Not everything can be fine and dandy, It would get boring.

T-girl: Hmmmmmm… Is he? That's a good question. Read on XD.

PinkGrenade: X I can't tell you. LOL

Genkai-chan: Continue I shall!

I'm sorry if I missed anyone. It is purely unintentional if I did. Thank you all so much for your reviews! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**Oblivious**

A few hours later, the door to her apartment swung open and they entered the house. Roy was balancing Melissa on his hips while she held on by wrapping her legs around him. Their lips were locked and both were fighting for control of the kiss. She ran her hands through his dark hair and he shuddered. He wanted to pull away from her and run out of the house. Her touch, her breathing, the feeling of her lips was all foreign to him. He didn't like the change but the warmth was inviting so he continued. She pulled back and smiled at him. That wasn't the smile he wanted to see.

"Roy, I want you." She whispered.

"I... I... ca... n't."

"Sure you can. I want to comfort you. Think about anything you want, I just want to feel you again."

She lowered herself off of his waist and pulled him over to the bedroom. She climbed on the bed and pulled him on top of her. Roy had never been so nervous. He was shaking from head to toe.

"Calm down, it's okay."

She slowly took off his shirt planting kisses on his shoulders and chest as she removed it. With every kiss she could feel his resistance dwindling. She then rolled over on top of him pushing him down further into the bed with her body and slowly continued to work her kisses down onto his abdomen until she reached his belt. She ran her tongue across his lower stomach and nibbled his hipbone. He didn't know why he was letting her do this. He supposed it had a lot to do with the alcohol, but he was slowly succumbing to her touch. He felt his belt give way and then felt her gently tugging at his pants. After that there was little he could do to run away. His traitorous body wouldn't allow him to. He continued to lie there until he couldn't take it anymore then flipped her over. She arched her back as he began to kiss her stomach. He knew what she wanted and for some reason he didn't want to disappoint her. He ran his lips ever so gently downward and began to repay the favor the she so graciously bestowed upon him. It didn't take long before the amazing feeling of pleasure overcoming her made her beg for him and call out his name loudly. He shifted from his current pose and positioned himself between her legs pausing to stare at her for a moment. He could see the want in her eyes. He despised the fact that she was so easy to read. There was no challenge with her.

"Please don't make me wait for you any longer..." She begged.

Technically he was in control but with out any thought or hesitation he lunged forward becoming engulfed in a warmth that at the moment took over his senses. He knew exactly what she liked so he concentrated on that alone. Regardless of whom he was with he never had any complaints about getting the job done and before long he could feel her body begin to tighten around his.

"Oh God ROY!" She shouted as she reached her climax.

As soon as she finished he pulled away from her not caring about his needs (which would eventually catch up with him). She lay there panting and he listened to her as her breathing slowed. She rolled over to look at him with a smile on her face.

"You still got it," she said quietly.

He just stared back at her and watched her drift off to sleep.

He quickly got up and put his clothes back on. He turned to her and whispered a sorry that he knew she wouldn't hear and left the apartment.

He walked slowly down the street heading for the furthest hotel from where she lived.

'I am such a bastard. What the hell did I just do? Why? Shit!' He thought. He then broke into a run so he could get to the hotel and shower as quick as he could. A little more then 5 hours ago. He was standing in front of Ed who was saluting him. Now he was leaving the apartment of a woman he had woefully slept with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed sat in the chair thinking about the conversation he had just had with Hawkeye. He had already told himself that it probably would be a good thing to talk to Roy just to mend a few things. He would never forgive him for what he said and he wasn't even sure if he could be with him right now. God knew that he wanted to. He wished that everything was a dream and that he would wake up and everything would be ok. He was very distraught. He kept thinking about the way Roy had looked at him right before he had left.

'He was practically begging me not to go. That's not something he does at all. I'm so fucking confused.' He thought.

He thought about what Roy would be doing right now. There were a number of things he could think of good and bad, but only thing that stuck out was the pain in Roy's eyes. Even though he deserved some sort of pain after saying what he did, Ed didn't want to think about him hurting.

"Bastard, You fucking stomp on me and I 'm still willing to comfort you. How the hell do you do that?"

He didn't appreciate the fact that after calming down he was fighting the urge to jump up and see the bastard. He hated the effect Roy had on him at this moment. He sighed.

"I'll just wait and see." He said.

Ed tried to get past any thought of Roy so that maybe he would be able to get a few hours of sleep. After all he did have to work in the morning. What a terribly fun day that would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful day despite it being cold outside. However, Ed hated it. He felt like shit. He didn't get any sleep and when he did manage to doze off he woke back up minutes later. Also, since he had decided that sleeping in the chair would be better then sleeping in the same bed that Roy and he had shared so many times before, his body ached horribly. He got up as quick as his body would let him and got dressed. He was out the door shortly after that. He didn't want to waste any time this morning. He had other stuff to do and wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

When he arrived at headquarters he found that there was a lot more activity then usual. Everyone was excited about something and a few of them were collecting money from the others. Most of these people didn't start talking to each other before noon!

When he got to Mustang's office it was almost a repeat of the courtyard.

"Good morning, sir." Fury saluted.

"Yeah, whatever." Ed murmured.

He continued to walk for the door of the office.

"Fullmetal?" Havoc said.

Ed turned around.

"It seems we all owe you an apology."

"Why is that?"

"You know for all the trouble we've been giving you about the Colonel." Havoc said.

"Yeah we're sorry. Turns out Mustang just figured out a way to detour us from his personal life." Farman said.

"Yeah, and he did a rather fine job." Fury stated.

"Well, until last night."

They all laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ed said, although he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"I have a friend who's sister was one of Mustang's "ladies". Well, I guess he hooked up with her last night. Went to the bar and then back to her place. According to her, Mustang was a very generous man last night. Said that he was pretty spaced out but it was still some of the best…." Brenda said before being interrupted.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ed said more loudly then he wanted.

"Ummm... no." Brenda said.

"Yeah so we are all sorry." Fury said.

"I don't care. I really don't." Ed said trying to compose himself so he didn't give them any more suspicions. "Is he here?"

"No, and I don't think he will be here any time soon. Especially if he's still…." Brenda started to say.

"You know what? I'll wait!" Ed yelled.

With that he spun around and kicked in the door slamming it behind him.

Everyone looked towards the door with awe.

"This is getting interesting." Havoc smiled.

'I can't believe this shit. This is fucked. That son of a bitch has got to be the lowest person in the world. Insensitive prick. This isn't happening. He couldn't even wait 12 fucking hours to find some bitch to fuck. This is fucking ridiculous.' Ed paced the floor practically balding the area. He had just spent the whole night thinking about this bastard and he was out doing somebody. His pain was now mixed with hatred. He could kill him right now, and the scary thing about it was he couldn't come up with a reason not to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy sat up in the hotel bed. He was hoping that everything that had just happened was a big joke, but he knew better. He couldn't believe that he could actually do this to Ed. He could of stopped. It wasn't like she was holding him captive.

Finally, he decided to get up and take another shower despite the fact that he was already 2 hours late for work. He still felt her and it bothered the hell out of him. He thought about just not going in but Hawkeye would surely hunt him down and he didn't want to deal with that too.

After he had showered and had a few cups of coffee he left for work.

Walking down the hall to his office, he ran into what looked like a lounge area.

"Why are you guys just sitting there and not working?" He asked his cadets.

"We wanted to apologize, sir." Havoc told him.

"And this couldn't wait?"

"Well, we wanted to make sure that everyone one here."

"What is this all about?"

"We are sorry for teasing you about Fullmetal, sir." Fury piped up.

" Yeah we heard about last night and thought…." Farman started to say.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Melissa, sir," Brenda said," She is my friends sister and he told me that you and………".

"Melissa?" Mustang's eyes widened with shock. How the hell did that get around so fast? He knew that he was in more trouble than he thought.

"Who else knows about this?" He demanded to know.

"Well, everyone who thought that Fullmetal and you were a …couple." Fury stated.

"Which is?"

"Everyone." Havoc said.

"DO you not know the meaning of the word PRIVACY? Or perhaps

PERSONAL!"

"Yy...es sir. We know." They all said lowering their voices.

"Then what the hell inspired you to pass this information around like it was a fucking memo?"

"There were a lot of bets riding on this, Colonel." Havoc stated in a childish way.

"God damn it! Get back to work and I will make sure that you will all be severely punished for gambling. That goes for anyone else that I see passing this information on. Do you understand me! "

"Yes sir!" They all saluted.

Roy was pissed. How the hell was it possible for him to do something stupid one night and have everyone know about it the next, but yet no one knew the truth about him and Ed? He just didn't understand it.

He whipped open the door to his office and before his foot hit the floor he saw a flash of light and a wall coming towards him at an alarming rate.

After recovering from the blurred vision caused by the attackhe slowly stood up. Trying to figure out what the hell just happened he turned around, and was faced with another wall. It was a wall that was half the size of the first, but ten times more formidable.

* * *

Don't kill me! If you do you can't read the rest of the story! LOL

Marie


	4. So Little Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hmmm. For once I can't think of anything else to say XD!

A/N: I'm glad none of you hunted me down and killed me.Very happy indead. Massive Plot twist ahead. Are you ready?

* * *

**Oblivious**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed stood there and waited for Roy to regain his composure enough to speak at least. After all Ed was giving him the chance to blurt out as many excuses as possible. But when he did speak it was a mere expression rather then an actual word.

"Ed!" Roy said.

"Did you have fun?" Ed asked.

"Before this gets anymore out of hand then it already has…"

"Was it fun?"

"Ed, why would you ask me a question like that?"

"You bastard! You couldn't wait could you?"

"Now hold on. Give me a chance to talk!"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

Roy stood there in awe. That was the first time in a very long time that Ed had said that. Well, at least to his face.

"I hate you! I hate you for looking at me. I hate you for letting me get close to you. I hate you for being alive right now. Most of all, I hate myself for falling for you!"

Roy was completely taken back. He had never heard Ed say anything with such emotion. It hurt worse then any pain he had ever experienced. He knew he deserved this, but he sure in hell didn't want Ed to hate him so ferociously.

Ed was the type of person that showed his anger both verbally and physically when he got pissed, and right now he was shaking uncontrollably. Which was a bit unfortunate for Roy.

"You hate me."

"Does that bother you Colonel? Or is it just not clear? I hate you. And if you ever come near me again I swear I will make sure you regret it."

Roy sighed.

Ed looked at him for a few more seconds then walked across the room and roughly placed a folder on his desk.

"I don't want to see you again. I'm basically dead to you."

Roy grabbed Ed's arm as he was walking towards the door.

"Will you just…"

Roy found himself instantly pinned between the wall and the transmuted auto-mail blade digging further into his throat every second.

"Don't fucking touch me! Ever!"

"I can't just let you walk out on me."

"That's not my fucking problem. My fucking problem is you putting your fucking hands on me."

"What am I suppose to do with out you, Ed?"

"You made your bed now fucking sleep in it. Actually I'm sure she will be more then happy to accompany you. From what I hear, Colonel, you were pretty impressive."

"Will you just fucking listen to me for a chance. She didn't mean anything to me. It has always been you and you know it."

"Is that so. Hmmm, you must really love me. You probably love me so much that the whole world knows."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Roy tried to yell but was painfully cut off (no pun intended) by the blade, which had now drawn blood.

Ed looked at him. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand why Roy just didn't understand that he was all he ever wanted. Without the secrets and lies.

"I want you to leave me alone. That's all I want from you. Just leave me alone."

Roy looked into Ed's eyes as he removed the blade from his throat and transmuted it back to normal. He saw the hurt creep into them as soon as he had said that. There was also a seriousness to that looked that finally gave Roy's mind the realization that if Ed left he would never come back.

Ed turned back to the door and walked through the crowd that had gathered out in the hallway. Roy ran after him, placing a hand on his shoulder in hopes that maybe he would stop and listen to reason. With cat-like reflexes, Ed swung around and planted a punch directly into the jaw of his commanding officer. Everyone gasped. Roy barely shook it off, and looked at him.

"Please!" Ed said pleadingly. He turned around and ran down the hall and out of the building.

Roy stood there for a second before turning to go back in his office. He slammed the door behind him.

Havoc, Brenda, Fury, Farman, and Hawkeye dropped everything they were holding the second the door slammed.

"Whoa!" Fury said.

Havoc automatically broke in to a huge smile.

"Pay up!" he said.

Much sighing went on as money was once again being transferred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy walked over to his desk. He had been defeated. For once in his life he had been defeated. If he could have, he would of continued to follow Ed but it was the way he said "please". He knew why Ed had wanted him to stop. Ed didn't want to hurt anymore. He could hear it in the tone of his voice. That is what made him stop. Roy didn't want to hurt him anymore. Roy would do and give everything to makes Ed's pain stop.

Roy picked up the file that Ed had put on his desk. Within seconds of opening it he shut it and threw it back on his desk.

"Fuck!" he said.

Hawkeye ran into the room and looked at Roy.

"Sir, is everything okay?" she asked.

"No, nothing is fucking ok."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"Fullmetal. He wants to be stationed in Xing for 2 years and then relocated to East City permanently!"

"Why don't you just deny his request if it's as bad as you make it out to be, sir?"

"Because he already went above my head and had it signed. It's fucking official. Damnit!"

"Permission to speak freely, sir." Hawkeye asked.

"Fine, I don't care right now." Mustang sat down behind the desk and buried his head in his hands.

"Maybe it would be prudent if you went to talk to Edward?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it is obvious that you care for him at the least. Letting him leave is going to hurt you more than you think. At least if you talk to him you might be able to change his mind."

Roy slowly raised his head to look at her. She was insane, for one. If he wanted to die he would have just followed Ed. Secondly, no amount of talking could get Ed to stay.

But most importantly, "What kinds of things do you know?" he asked.

"I know only what I am told. You should talk to him."

"You're seriously deranged! He will not hesitate to kill me if I come within 5 ft. or less of him. You should know, without being told, that that is a horrible idea."

"Why is that?"

"Are you not listening? He is being totally irrational right now."

"With all do respect, sir, while you were out fornicating, Edward was sitting at home thinking about you and trying to get up enough nerve to talk this out." Hawkeye said this with a stern yet respectful look on her face.

Roy had never heard her speak to him like this. Sure she shot at him a few times, and she had made her share of bruises, but she stayed clear of his personal life at all cost. Why did she care so much about this particular situation? He knew that she held a lot of truth in what she said, but Ed had pleaded for him to leave him alone and quite frankly he didn't feel up to running into any more walls or auto-mail any time soon.

"I don't think you understand this situation completely." He said.

"I understand more than you think I do. I went over to Edward's house last night and talked to him. He is badly hurt and your lucky he didn't leave for Xing last night." She said," I cannot prioritize the seriousness of the conversation that should be had between the two of you. If you can go and talk to him, for you and no on else, I will see what I can do about his transfer request. He needs you to hear him out just as much as you need him to."

"There is no way possible that he will let me get near enough to talk."

"I'm sure you will find a way, sir."

"You seem to have faith in my "avoid getting turned into a pile nothing by Edward" skills. Care to venture any ideas to add to my list of heroic attempts to get my self killed?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try moving some mountains?" She smiled then saluted him and left to let him stir in his own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the cadets under Colonel Mustang's command, it was getting to the point where going to work was like convincing yourself to spend 8 long hours in hell. Mustang was always in a horrible mood. Sometimes he would just be a complete prick and other times he was so overly emotional that even the most insentient of soldiers would have had a hard time convincing THEMSELVES that the world still revolved without Ed.

The worst part of this whole fiasco was when the Furher called Fullmetal to report to his commanding officer, or else he would have been considered AWOL. Not wanting to jeopardize his chances of leaving for Xing, he complied with little complaint. Everyone thought that the entire building would be in jeopardy of falling when Ed arrived for work that day. On the contrary, Ed had never been so professional in his life. He walked in there to report and that is what he did. He kept his eyes straight forward, stood up as tall as he was capable of and held his salute until Mustang told him that he could be at ease. Most anyone could vouch for the fact that even if you had no idea what their situation was, no matter how professional it looked you couldn't have cut the tension with an adamantine blade.

Mustang showed up at work in a dejected mood. He was schedule to meet with that certain someone to discuss where he was staying and all the other details of his moving to Xing. Ed's transfer date was getting closer and Roy had yet to be able to talk to him. It's not that he didn't try. He was quite sore from trying. At least he would be able to actually be able to have a conversation with him, although, what Roy wanted to talk to Ed about was on more of a personal level. He had to manage to find a way to keep it strictly professional. This is what he was having a problem doing. It took all he could to keep from having a breakdown when Ed came in to file reports and he was regarded as nothing more than a higher-ranking officer. How was he supposed to talk to Ed about this without grabbing him and just holding him? Just to feel his touch would give Roy enough strength to go on for another week. Roy missed him. He missed his devilish smile, and the way that his hair fell into his eyes at the end of the day after a long days work. He missed his laugh and the way he would take all the blankets just to get Roy to cuddle with him. There was a serious lack of his scent in the house, and he longed to sit and admire him while he read, Also, despite Ed's persona of toughness he was rather jumpy, and Roy missed sneaking up behind him and grabbing him just to hear that slight yelp utter from his soft lips.

Roy hadn't realized that Hawkeye had walked into his office. He had evidently been daydreaming again. He had been known to do this these past few weeks.

"Sir, are you going to be ok? I mean if we have to we can reschedule." Hawkeye asked him.

"No, Lets just get this over and done with. If I need you for anything I will call you in, or rather you'll hear me yelling for your assistance. Please just send him in." Roy managed to say.

"Yes sir."

Hawkeye left his office and shut the door behind her. The feeling of relief he got when she shut the door didn't fool him. It felt almost like that was the big unnerving conversation he had been dreading for 3 days. But he knew better. The doorknob turned.

"Here it goes." Roy whispered.

Ed walked in and instantly placed himself 2 feet before Roy's desk.

"Colonel, sir. You wanted to see me regarding my transfer to Xing." Ed saluted.

"At ease Fullmetal. You're really starting to scare me with your sudden regards to the proper addressing techniques." Roy said almost tonelessly.

"Sorry sir." Ed stopped saluting.

Mustang sighed. What the hell did he do to this boy? He shook his head to release the thoughts of Ed.

"Let's just get this done with, have a seat." He gestured toward the leather couch that was sitting in front of his desk.

He was suddenly plagued by a memory of lying on that couch with Ed after some amazing….

"Coffee!" He shouted.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Coffee. I need coffee and then we can get started. That is if you have nothing else you have to do."

"No, sir. My day is completely open." Ed said. One could possibly hear a hint of spitefulness in that sentence.

"Good." Mustang said then he called Hawkeye in to bring his coffee.

"Ok, Fullmetal. So you are to be transferred to Xing in 4 days. There you will continue with the research of Dr. Meng Jie Nong. He is said to be getting too ancient to continue this on his own, so you are to research under him for 3 months and then take it over for the remainder of your time there until his permanent replacement comes in. Also while your there I suppose you are also to check out two sisters that go by the last name of Laing, to make sure that they had stopped experimenting with non-willing and willing humans until they get there licenses. "

"Yes, sir. That all seems to be correct." Edward said.

"Yeah, anyway then you are to be sent to East City where you will reside until I guess you decide to move somewhere else. What ever they do to you there is inaccurately speaking not my problem." Roy looked at Ed.

"Well sir, I'm sorry to be leaving your command so unexpectedly, but as you are well aware of the circumstances call for desperate measures."

"Yeah so you say. I think it safe to say that your dismissed. I am fully aware of your intentions in Xing. Good luck to you Fullmetal."

When Ed got to the door he turned to Roy.

"Thank you, sir." Then he turned around and left.

'He didn't salute me. For the first time in 2 freaking weeks he didn't salute me. And did he actually look reluctant to go?' Roy thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawkeye walked in to Mustangs office just as soon as Fullmetal was out of sight. She just wanted to make sure that Roy was ok. She had been his Second Lieutenant for years, and she was very fond of him. She loved him. He was almost like a brother to her. We all know how brothers can be, hardheaded, unmotivated, and some times just downright stupid. So with all that said, she was just looking out for his best interest.

"Sir, is it all right to come in?" she said.

"Yes, what is it, Hawkeye?" Mustang said.

"I was just coming in to make sure you were ok."

"Well, I'm the best I can be at the moment. Pretty much everything went relatively well with Fullmetal. So he'll be leaving in a few days."

"Is he still not talking to you?"

"Well, not privately. And he is still one of the most superficial solders I have reporting to me."

"Maybe you should try again. Every time you try you seem to get a little further with him."

"I also get a little more hurt. He has yet to kill me and I think he just might next time I approach him."

"So you are just going to let him leave?"

"I have to. I have no other choice."

Hawkeye sighed. "We'll I'm going to miss you two."

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"I beg to differ, sir. I am sad to see Edward go. He has a way to make any day interesting. I was starting to get attached to him. And when he goes, sir, a part you will go too. The biggest part of you will go." Hawkeye turned slowly and walked out the door.

Roy put his head on the desk. He knew very well she was right. That part of him was already gone for the most part. There was absolutely now way to get it back now. Ed had basically written Roy off. How was he supposed to get what he had back? He lay there with his head on his desk for a while and thought back to when they first started seeing each other.

xxx

He remembered lying with Ed on the floor in front of the window. They lay there looking at the stars. It had taken Roy forever to convince Ed to stay because evidently "watching the stars" was a little too cliché for him.

"Isn't this nice? Now you see, you would have been missing all this if you got up." Roy said.

"What is there to see? They aren't eating each other. They aren't blowing up anytime soon. They don't move."

Roy laughed.

"You always have to have some form of action every minute, don't you?"

"No, I just don't see why staring at the stars is so romantic? It's boring actually."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because no matter how boring the stars are you are still here and your interesting."

Roy smiled at him and tightened the hold he had on the blonde's smooth waist.

"I hope you don't mind but I plan on being here for a while."

"Well, I don't mind. But a while isn't a very long time if you thing about it."

Roy leaned down and pressed his lips against his. He pulled away and look at Ed.

"So how about I stay forever? " Roy said softly.

"Well forever is a long time. I might get mad and kill you." Ed said sarcastically.

"It will be well worth it." Roy leaned in again and kissed him passionately.

xxx 

Roy told the truth. It would be worth it. He had a choice. He could wallow in self-pity (which he would never do), or he could pick up his balls and try again.

If it meant practically attempting suicide, well, Ed was well worth it.

He stood up and called Hawkeye in.

"Sir." She said.

"Where is Fullmetal currently?" He said.

"He went home for the day, sir. He has a lot of packing to do."

"Home, good. I'm taking the rest of the day off. Someone needs to help him."

"Yes, sir." She smiled at him and then left his office.

He grabbed his coat and followed her out.

* * *

**For all of you who review:**

DiamondPrincess2006: Please don't cry. (sniff) I will continue.

Suki Itachi: Yes Roy does deserve to be pulverized. And Ed should have killed him. But Roy might need a little hugging here shortly, maybe. (Is that considered Foreshadowing? I don't think so. Hmmm Oh well XD)

Yuki: From your review before, I can't stand it when they fight about meaningless crap either. They both are so strong and when people make them fight like that it's insulting to them. I wouldn't make them fight about nothing.

And it is time to step back and look at the whole spectrum now. How is Roy going to handle this? He is strong but then what would you do if you were about to lose something that beautiful and sweet and cute and who happens to be Ed? I would die let's see of he does. XD

KuramaIsFine: lol Thank you! I've seen a little bit of it and I liked it and so do a lot of other people. I will take it as a compliment :blushes:

Here's a stupid question, what does nvm stand for? XD

Anonymous: It was most defiantly Ed. You won't be seeing Al in this story and not because I don't like him because I do. I love the kid to death. I have put Him and Winry in Risembol living happily ever after with kids and stuff! XD I think the reason I didn't put him in here was because he would of killed Roy before I could finish Chp. 2. LOL.

Ranger: Hello! I'm happy that you will continue to read whether or not this has a happy ending. It's greatly appreciated. :hugs:

T-Girl: Thank you!

Br14nn4: (Comes out of hiding in the closet) I am safe now that I posted right? Probably not because I left another cliffy. Ekkkk! J/k

I hate cliffies too but sometimes there is need for one. Like the last one. It just made everything so much more intense. HeeHeehe!

Don't hurt me I love you!

* * *

I love you guys so much. You are the highlights of my day. Thank you all for your reviews! And please don't stop reviewing. --Marie

:Cookies to all:

(Hey I just realized how long this chapter was.)


	5. Breakthrough

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. If I did do you think I would be here writing stories? No, I would be making more episodes!

A/N: I seriously want to apologize for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. Things happened and time got scarce. But here it is! I think this is my favorite chapter and so I'm hoping this makes up for the delay. Sorry!

* * *

**Oblivious**

xxxxxxxxxx

Edward walked into his house, picked up the nearest item and threw it. He was extremely pissed off and had no idea why. Nothing bad had happened today, besides that damn meeting and that actually went pretty well. He was afraid that Roy would say something to force him to kick his ass. He was so tired of hurting that man. He had never known anyone more persistent than himself. Ed tells him to go away and Roy thinks it's an invitation to bother him.

'Why doesn't he just leave me alone! Why doesn't he just understand? I can't see him anymore. I just can't. I'm tired of dealing with this. I just want to leave. I don't want to have people ask me if I'm ok like I'm some kind of child. No, I'm not ok. Would you be?' He thought.

He wanted to just put his fist through something. He had no idea why, he just wanted to.

He had told Hawkeye that he was taking the rest of the day off to pack. He didn't need to pack. He had people that were going to do all that and send it to him. He just needed to grab what he needed for a couple days. He just didn't want to be there anymore.

There was a faint knock on his door and immediately he knew who it was. There was no mistaken that knock.

'Holy mother of fuck! Good God! Why is he here?'

He stood there looking at the door. He could just ignore it but Ed knew that he wouldn't go away. He reluctantly walked to the door, surprised by the fact that he was actually moving faster then he wanted to.

"Who is it?" he asked and then damned himself for being so stupid.

"It's just me." Roy said.

"Is there something that you forgot, sir?"

"No, Ed. Could you just let me in?"

"I think that you should leave before I do something you might regret."

"That's fine. I came back with every intention of getting my ass whipped, again."

Ed flung open the door and kicked Roy in the shin with his auto mail leg, which of course sent Roy to the ground. Ed jumped on him and grabbed him by the throat and squeezed a little bit.

"Why are you doing this? Just leave me alone!" Ed shouted.

"I... can't do ...that." Roy managed to say whilst being choked.

Ed smacked him. He didn't punch him he smacked him. Which caused Ed to sit back for a second trying to figure out why he had just SMACKED him. Roy took advantage of the pressure being released from his throat and sat up rather effortlessly since Ed was to busy being amazed with himself and took control of the situation. He now had Ed pinned to the ground.

"You bastard!" Ed said looking him in the eyes.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you so if you would just settle down a bit so we can talk."

"To bad asshole! You've already managed to do that!"

"Fine do you want to just fight then? I can let you up and we can fight!"

Roy jumped up and tried to take a few steps back but was quickly apprehended by Ed who then knocked him face down to the ground. Ed grabbed him by the hair and put him in a chokehold. Roy quickly rolled over knocked Ed off of him. Roy grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up off his feet then slammed him into the wall of the building

"Are you finished?" Roy said breathlessly.

"Never!" Ed said.

He then kneed Roy in the hip rather close to other things that even Ed wouldn't dare to kick. That would just be immoral. Roy dropped him quicker than Ed would of thought, taking him by surprise and bouncing his head off the wall rather painfully as he fell.

"Shit! Jesus that hurt!" Roy said breathlessly.

"Yeah well at least I didn't drop you!" Ed said.

"Technically you did. And if you weren't so damn small it wouldn't of hurt so bad."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING PERSON SO SMALL THAT THEY NEED TO STAY WITHIN TWO INCHES OF THE GROUND OR FEAR DEATH FROM FALLING!"

Roy laughed.

"You know that I didn't say that."

"Oh fuck you!" Ed said. He got up and walked inside leaving the door open behind him.

"Does that mean I can come in?" Roy asked.

"Just fucking say what you have to say and go. I'm tired of fighting with you! Your so god damn hardheaded that it doesn't make a difference anyway! So fucking come on." Ed yelled as he flopped into the chair nursing his head. Roy stood up and followed him in and shut the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

They both sat for a while saying and doing absolutely nothing. They stared in space barely acknowledging the fact that they we in each other's company. Roy looked around and noticed that nothing was packed.

"I thought that you said you were going to be packing?" he said.

"Wow. You are really dense when it comes to people using some of the same lines you do to get out of working. I have people doing it all for me then shipping it to me." Ed replied.

"Why are you going?" Roy couldn't help but let the words slip his tongue.

"Why not? Why would I want to stay? I have nothing here. And it's a proven fact that separation is one of the best tools used to mend people from traumas that have been bestowed upon them. It helps you to forget things if they aren't right in front of your face."

"Is that what your trying to do, forget me?"

Ed looked at him with such a hurtful expression.

"No, I couldn't forget you if my life depended on it. I try to forget things that people do. It makes it easier to detach from them. I will never forget them but if I forget what they do and what they've done and then they just become people to me and soon after that I just stop caring."

This hurt Roy so badly it was all he could do to keep from gasping.

"You're trying to erase me from your memory until I am just another person to you."

"That is the idea. I also promised to make your job a lot easier, which by all means it will be."

"You think that you leaving will make my job easier? You're kidding right? Do you know how hard it will be knowing that you aren't going to kicking my door down 3 times a day?"

"What do you expect of me, Roy? Do you expect me to just smack your hand and tell you not to do it again? I don't understand."

"No I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to just throw everything away without trying to work things out."

"This is what you want to do. What if I don't? What if it would be easier for me to leave?"

"If you can honestly tell me that you don't want anything to do with me ever again, fine. If you absolutely have no need or want to see me, then fine. I will do what you wish."

This was his chance. He could get rid of him and be on his way to getting rid of everything else with 2 simple words "I do". He couldn't say it. He couldn't lie to him. He still had a little bit of a desire to be with him in every way possible. He missed him. He couldn't make this kind of decision until he knew answers. Moving to Xing was the pussy way out and he knew it. He could leave and then he would have to move on, but Roy was here now asking him to make this decision.

"Tell me why you did it," he said.

Roy sighed.

"I honestly don't know. We got drunk and one thing led to another. I didn't plan it like you think I did. I had no intentions of doing anything like that to you. Believe me."

"I believe that you didn't want to do it but you still did. Were you not aware of what you were doing? I understand that by the time you did her we weren't together but it was like 5 hours after. I just can't believe that you weren't aware of it. You could of stopped."

"Yeah I know. If I could go back and stop I would, but I can't. I can only apologize to you and hope that you understand that it was not to spite you."

"What about what you said before all that? Am I really just a fucking call boy to you?"

"Oh god no! You mean so much to me and you will never know. I wasn't thinking when I said that, I was pissed off and I felt like you were ganging up on me. So I unleashed whatever anger I had pent up from the conversation and flying objects that came close to giving me a concussion."

"Why were you so ashamed to admit to being with me?" Ed said.

His voice was getting calmer and calmer. It was a big relief to Roy. Ed wasn't as tense as he was when this started. That was a good sign.

"I wasn't ashamed of being with you. I was ashamed of the fact that I was with a younger person. I am 14 yrs. your senior Ed. There are so many people that would talk about this and others that would try to overthrow me. I know that I told you that I was prepared to take responsibility for my actions but to be honest with you I wasn't. I was prepared to do anything to be with you."

"You should of known that it would eventually catch up to you."

"I know but I guess I just really didn't want to think about it."

"You of all people should know that you are suppose to look before you leap. Did you honestly not see us being us for long? Or was it, simply put, just sex?"

Roy didn't say anything and Ed got the point rather quickly.

"Silence, painful yet honest. That is an admirable trait." Ed said.

"It wasn't like that for long. It didn't take me long to figure out that I actually wanted to be with you in more than 1 way. I fell in love with you."

"Yeah, that's something that happened to me a while ago. Hey, they always say that your first love is the one that usually fucks it up for the ones after them. It's just a shame that we couldn't prove that theory wrong. It would have been fun."

Roy sighed. He felt the temperature in his body drop 15 degrees. Then everything went numb. Had he finally lost him? This couldn't be it.

(No!)

"I thank you for giving me the answers to my questions." Ed said.

(God!)

"I also thank you for being honest with me."

(Please!)

"I think that maybe its time for you to move on Colonel."

(No!)

"I'm leaving in 4 days and it would be a lot easier if we just said goodbye here."

(Wait!)

Ed stood up, " I think you know your way out so I am going to say goodbye and then go because I can't watch you leave.

(Wait!)

Ed stood up and looked at him. "Good bye", Ed's eyes left Roy's as he turned towards the kitchen evidently heading for the back door.

WAIT!

Roy stood up and ran over to Ed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Please don't. You can't just leave like this. You have to give me a chance. Please!"

Ed's face was buried in Roy's chest. His breathing was increasing at a rapid pace.

"Don't... please don't!" Ed said desperately. His voice had raise an octave and he was holding back.

"I can't let you go! I just can't. I miss you so much." Roy, interesting enough to say, looked like he was holding back himself. "I want to see you sleeping and your hair, your smile………please don't take yourself away from me"

"Roy…stop." Ed whispered. Anything louder and he would of cracked.

Roy gently lifted Ed's face to his and stared into his watery eyes. He gently kissed him and ran his hands across the braid that was still in Ed's hair. Ed pushed a little in to Roy to bring more closeness to the kiss. He felt Roy's tongue brush over his bottom lip and slowly parted his mouth for him. They shared one of the most passionate kisses that either one of them would ever experience. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and depleted any other space there was between them. Ed quietly moaned at the feeling of Roy's body against his. He was totally lost to all thought. There were few things that could break his concentration right now.

Roy was amazed at how much he had missed Ed. He missed his mouth and his hands. He was almost floored by the soft moan that fluttered from Ed's lips. That could easily be one of his favorite sounds. He didn't know what had came over him but he couldn't walk away without at least having this feeling one more time.

Ed pulled away far enough to be able to say something. His lips brushed Roy's while he spoke.

"I can't do this anymore. It hurts."

"I won't hurt you again. I promise." Roy whispered back.

Ed pushed away a little but more to where he was looking into Roy's eyes.

"You promised the first time."

Roy sighed. He rested his head on top of Ed's.

"I will always love you Ed. There is nothing you can do about that. I can't let you go."

"You have to." Ed said. He started to walk backwards, causing Roy to have to lift his head up.

"I have to go." Ed said as he turned around and walked out of the house leaving Roy to stand there.

Roy wasn't going to let him go. He couldn't. He didn't want to be with anyone else. He turned and slowly walked out of the apartment. He locked the door behind him and headed off to his own house. There was no way he was going to let him get away. Not now. He would die before that happened.

* * *

Thank you guys oh so much for your lovely reviews! And now I shall respond.

xxx

Genkai-Chan: I'm glad I put you on the edge of your seat! It means I'm probably doing a good job. XD Thank you for reviewing!

Br14nn4: LOL thanks for not hunting me down. I was really scared there for a min. XD I do apologize for the cliffs but they make it fun sometimes. I also appreciate the information. I'm dense at times but you guys still put up with me!

Dhrachth: Thanks!

Shingo-sama: I'm so happy you love my story! I love yours too! I can only promise to try to keep Ed here. He has a mind of his own and it's hard to change his mind sometimes. You're so great and I love you! You're doing a sequel! EKKKKKKKKKKK that's excellent:hugs:

Yuki: Hey I love your name! I'm happy for your insights. I did leave out all the other conversations to make this one more powerful. Did it work? And the list, yes the list of things Roy loves about Ed, its easy enough, all you have to do is put yourself in Roy's position and there you go. Ed's so beautiful! Thank you so much for your review!

Anonymous: Everybody Hug Ed! (hugs) I thought for a while about who to put in this story to basically be a moderator between the two and Riza is the only one who fit the description. I'm glad you think I'm doing her well (sounds awkward heehee) she can be pretty tough to write sometimes. XD

Syao9: I hope I didn't kill you with the lack of update. If I did I promise to bring you back to life. (Thinking of how to do that) I hope you liked this chapter. XD

YamiEmmy: LOL you're so funny! It is worth it.

Lostgirl67: Thank you so much.

Midnightsnow57: I think he's got it in his head that if he doesn't act quickly he will lose him. Let's hope it's not to late. And I don't mind your rants. Everyone is lucky enough to have not read my rants because everyone is so nice! However, if I ever do get a flame be prepared! Sorry for the long wait. XD

Ranger: Ok, I should have explained that part. When Ed went to wait in the office for Roy, I guess he didn't actually "wait" in there the whole time. He figures this all out before Roy got to the office, meaning he did have to leave to do all that. I'm sorry for confusing you and I hope I didn't confuse you more. Aside from the mix up I hope your enjoying the story XD.

Shotafairy: Thank you for clearing the whole NVM thing. XD Ed would not be Ed if he weren't bad ass. You can't take him and make him a sissy just because he found someone to love (completely different from Al) He's a strong person and so there is no need to make him anything other then such. I'm glad you like my Ed. It makes me happy! Kiss, indeed! Make up, I hope so!

Christine: LMAO, your great. I would let you have my baby but you have to take it up with my husband! I appreciate your compliments soooooo much. (hugs) I am actually honored that you decided to choose my story as your first FMA fanfic. I hope I have managed to pull you into the wonderful world of Roy/Ed stories. It's great here! I will try to keep you happy so I don't get beat with a stick lol. If you kill me I won't be able to finish XD.

Chibiloner: Emotional is exactly what I was going for! Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

Loki el Diablo: No that wasn't the end, but this chapter is the 2nd to the last. Next chapter is the last. (in a way) Question, this is in no way to offend you, but if you were Ed and put everything that you were into this, finally let down your guard, and totally fell in love with this man then had him hide it for two years only to blow up on you basically telling you that you were just a piece of ass to him, would you forgive him? Your answer to this question will be very helpful, seriously. (Anyone else who reads this answer too) Despite the sexiness of Roy lol. I'm glad you like this story. Makes me so happy:hugs

Edward4: lol I can only do so much to the poor guy before I start to feel bad but oh yeah he's suffering!

NaGami cabAsa: Was it really that intense? BAD ASS! I'm happy you're enjoying this. I hope you continue too.

xxx

If I have missed anyone I am terribly sorry. It wasn't intentional. I want to point out that the next chapter is the last in THIS story. Your reviews will influence what I do after the next chapter. So please review! Thank you!


	6. Is This The End?

Disclaimer: So, I don't own FMA. Although I want to own Roy and Ed!

A/N: Okay I'm terribly sorry for the once again very late update. Stuff happens but that's still not a good excuse, for me anyway. This is the last chapter! YAY! There are no warnings aside form the language. There will be another A/N at the bottom of the story so read it please. It's just a few things to be aware of XD! But anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this story. I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you!

* * *

**Oblivious**

Roy did not see hide nor hair of Ed until the day before he was to leave for Xing. Ed had ordered Hawkeye to deliver his last reports for him justifying this with excuses regarding the amount of work he had to do before he left. Roy had known better but let it slide anyway. He had to pick his fights very carefully right now. He now had less than a day to convince Ed to stay and if he badgered Ed about the whole ordeal with Hawkeye it would surly make it worse. Mustang already knew that if Ed was to choose not to go things could be easily arranged to allow him to stay. So that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Ed wanted to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly enough, as Roy was fulfilling his duty of being the last to leave the office (which was a very unusual occurrence for the Colonel) Ed walked into his office. Roy was shocked that Ed even came in. Even more surprised when Ed had called him by his first name.

"Roy"

"Uhhh… yes." Roy replied stunned as he looked up at him. You could easily tell he was distraught.

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye. I'm sorry things didn't work out. There was a lot said that I think damaged a lot of what we would have had. There is a part of me that forgives you and a part of me that don't. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt you so I believe that this is probably the best for us both."

Roy sighed deeply.

"I don't entirely agree with you. Yes there were things said that probably screwed everything up but there comes a time where you have to chose whether or not you are going to try to fix it." Roy stood up and walked over to Ed.

"You have to try to fix things sometimes. You can't just write us off. So much happened in such a short period of time and I just think we need time. If you go away now, you are not giving us a chance to work things out." Roy said.

"Don't put this on me! You don't know how badly you hurt me. You see, I never thought that you would. Never. You were the only person that I was able to go to. You were the only person who I trusted not to hurt me. But you did."

"And I'm sorry for about that. Do you actually think that I meant to hurt you? After everything you've been through, you think I wanted to hurt you?"

He said as he grabbed Ed and pulled him close to him.

"I love you Ed and I'm sorry for what I did. I can't go back and change what I did. I can only prove to you how sorry I am. What do you want me to do?"

Ed pulled away from him. He stared at him so intensely.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I don't want you to do anything. You should have figured this out along time ago. I don't want anything from you besides what you are willing to give. Maybe I should start asking you these questions. What do you want from me? More appropriately, what do you expect me to do? Do you want me to stay and just be miserable because I have to see you everyday?"

"Of course I don't want you to do that."

"Good, because I can't do that. I have given you so much more then I have given anyone in my life. But I will not give you the little bit of self-respect that I have left. I will not sit here and play like I'm happy when I'm not. You are worth more then that. You will be happier when I'm gone. Just look at it this way. You will not have a handicap with you on your way to the top."

"You are not a fucking handicap! You are the only person that I have ever felt comfortable with! There has never been anyone, ever, that has completed me that way you have. I don't understand what the hell it is going to take to get you to fucking realize that you are not just something to me!"

Roy had finally lost all the control he had left in him. He was simply put, freaking out. Ed backed away from him. He had never seen Roy this way and it slightly frightened him.

"I have tried to tell you that I don't know what I'm going to do with out you. You are not a toy to me. If this is what loves feels like then you are the only one that I have ever loved. God why don't you just listen to me!"

"Roy." Ed said in a low voice.

"No you aren't listening to me!"

"Roy! Please calm down! You're freaking out!"

Roy sighed and slid down the closest wall into a sitting position. He sat there with his head in his knees. He could of continued to tell Ed why he needed him to stay. He could have gone on for hours.

Ed walked over to him slowly. He sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders and pulled Roy towards him.

"Come here." Ed said. Roy let the young man pull him close.

"You will be ok. I know you will. You did just fine without me before you can do it again." Ed said as he held Roy.

"That's the thing Ed. People change. Once someone has been in your life for so long it's hard to go back to the way you were. I don't want to go back to the way I was. I am so much better with you."

"No, I just brought out the best in you." Ed snickered which made Roy laugh.

"This can't be it, Ed. It just can't. It doesn't seem right."

"Things don't always go as planned. You'll be fine, given time."

They both sat there for a little while longer just enjoying each other's warmth. Nothing more was said and nothing happened for a long period of time. Ed was still holding him and Roy was listening to his heartbeat and every breath he took. Ed enjoyed how Roy snuggled his chest. It was quite amusing given the fact that it was, on more then one occasion, the other way around.

It was way past closing hours when Ed told Roy that he had to go. His train left rather early and he should probably get some sleep. Reluctantly Roy let Ed go.

"I hope to see you again at some point in my life, Colonel. I enjoyed being under your command."

"Me too Ed me too." Roy smiled mischievously.

"You perverted bastard." Ed smiled. "Good night Roy."

"Good night Ed." Roy smiled.

He watched Ed walk down the hall until he was completely engulfed in the darkness. He wasn't going to let him go. He couldn't do it. It wasn't in his nature to give up so easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed walked away from Roy not knowing exactly why he was still leaving. Roy had evidently meant what he had said. He had practically had a breakdown. He knew he should leave for a while but he didn't know if he wanted to anymore. He wanted to stay there and hold Roy forever.

'What the hell am I thinking! Wake up Ed! You are going to fuck your self over again. I'm leaving tomorrow and I can't get anymore attached then I already am. God, why did I have to say good-bye? I knew it was a bad idea."

Ed continued to walk home slowly. He was subconsciously taking in a lot of the things that he would miss in Central since he was going to be clear across the world.

He reached his door and unlocked it. He threw himself on his bed, clothes and all and closed his eyes. He laid there forever trying to get to sleep but couldn't. He had so much in his head. 'Why did I have to say goodbye?' He reopened his eyes and stared into the darkness. 'It's because I love him. I said goodbye because I love him.' As soon as he thought it he felt himself drift off into sleep. He didn't want to leave him without saying goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Ed awoke to find that it had been and still was raining a great deal. It always seemed to be raining when he had a long train ride to embark on. As much as it bothered him he was in a hurry to get on the damn train. He had a little time to pass so he would be able to run over to HQ to give them the last few things that they needed. That was something he was not anticipating. He hoped that Roy's need to get to work on time would not be there today.

When he got to headquarters Roy was already there. So he used the other avoidance technique, duck and cover.

He had managed to give Hawkeye the last remaining things he had and was walking out of the building when he heard an all too familiar voice call from behind him.

"Ed?"

He slowly turned around to face the person who had spoke his name.

"Are you going to say good-bye?"

"I already said good-bye to everyone." Ed said.

Hawkeye peered down at him from the top of the stairs leading into the building.

"There is one person that I know you haven't said good-bye to." She said.

"He will understand I'm sure. If not tell him I said good-bye would you." Ed said and then turned around and started to walk away.

She stood there watching him. If this really was the end of them why did he look so reluctant to go? Why did he seem like he was just trying to get out of here as quickly as possible to avoid any second thought on the subject.

Ed had walked to the station so fast that one could consider it running. He ha had gotten there with 15 minutes to spare. He immediately boarded the train and found an empty compartment to inhabit. After he had put his suitcase under the bench, he sat down and put his head in his hands.

'If this is what I really want, then why is it so hard for me to leave? This is what I should do isn't it?' He thought.

He listened to the other passengers moving about trying to find seats and getting comfortably prepared for the long trip ahead. Everyone seemed anxious and happy to get out of central. Why wasn't he?

"5 minutes before departure," a loud voice announced over the intercom.

"Ok, 5 min. and everything will be fine," He thought.

He held his head in his hands. In just a mere few minutes he would be leaving so much behind him. He would practically be starting a new life, a life without Roy.

" _So are you just going to throw it all away?"_

"_That's unlike you… Giving up something so important to you so easily."_

"_What am I suppose to do with out you, Ed?"_

"_You have to try to fix things sometimes."_

"…_Can you honestly tell me that you don't want anything to do with me ever again…"_

"…_I said goodbye because I love him."_

"I am on a train to one of the furthest places I can go from here just to avoid one personal problem. That's not me. Why am I doing this?" Ed thought.

"Attention all passengers, the train will be departing shortly. If you could all please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. The train will be departing shortly."

"I have never ran away before, why am I doing it now? I can't do it now! I have to stay!"

Ed jumped up from his seat on the bench. As he took a step forward the train began to move. Before he could do anything else the train was moving to fast to stop. He was on his way to Xing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawkeye entered Mustang's office with the miniscule hope of finding him doing his paperwork. Instead she found him sitting by the window staring helplessly out at the world below him. She should of known better then to expect him to do anything else.

"Sir?" she said breaking the silence, wishing she hadn't when she saw his face.

Mustang turned around and gave a vague smile. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Even if you didn't know him you would assume that he had just lost the most important thing in his life.

"Are you ok, sir?" She asked him.

"No I'm not but I guess I'll have to be right." he replied.

"I'm sorry that this didn't work out for you."

"I know." He said as he got up and sat down at his desk. He buried his head in his hands.

"It just awkward." Roy mumbled. " I never really thought about the future. I just assumed he'd be in it."

"I'm sorry, sir. If you wish you can take the rest of the day off. I will cover you this time."

"No, I think I will stay here."

"Well, the option is always open."

"Thank you, Hawkeye." He said as she turned around and left him to dwell in his despondency.

There were things that Roy Mustang was trained to do. He could command and army with the intention of demolishing everything in his path. He could direct a flame and manipulate it any way he wanted. Some things just came natural to him after doing it for so long. He had a reputation for being one of the biggest Lady's Men ever. He had broken the hearts of many women who meant little or nothing to him.

But, He had never fallen in love. He never met someone who truly grasped his attention for longer that 1 night. He never knew that you could be staring at the love of your life for years before even realizing it.

And he wasn't never trained how to deal with the sky falling. He had no idea what he was supposed to do when the world stopped turning.

He was oblivious to dealing with a heart that was beyond broken.

* * *

And once more I reply!

xxxxxxxxxx

Shingo-sama: Shi-chan I love you and I love your reviews! Yes sad fluff is the best kind ever! You make me soooo happy with your stories! You must update all of them soon: Hugs tightly

Br14nn4: LOL I'm sorry your restricting devices didn't work on him. But it will be okay. I'm not going to leave Roy lonely. I promise! I'm very happy that you like this story. Thank you for all your reviews!

KuramaIsFine: Thank you so much for reading this! I'm very happy that you like it. Thanks!

Syao9: Yes ROY/ED FOREVER! I'm happy that you enjoyed this! I'm sorry if it's not the ending you were hoping for but read the A/N. That might make you happy!

Genkai-Chan: Awwww I'm sorry I made you cry. And don't kill me please. I'm really enjoying the world of Roy/Ed lol. XD Thank you for your reviews!

NaGami cabAsa: (pick you up off the ground) You're so funny! Ed will have to return eventually or the world will die. What is there to do if there's no Roy/Ed! Thank you for reviewing!

Midnightsnow57: I hope that regardless of the ending you had fun read this chapter. Thank you for your kind words! They make me happy XD. I hope to see your reviews again!

Trueblue14: I hope that this chapter had one of those Good Sad Endings that you talk about. XD Thank you for Reviewing! And I hope your at least slightly happy XD!

Anonymous: I'm glad you like it. If my husband ever cheated on me he would have to do a lot more then grovel. He might even have to regrow some body parts! XD

Sinistra-san: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your comments! I hope to see your reviews again.

Ranger: You were mot defiantly right. Well about everything but the whole backing out thing. He valuable enough that he might be able to say, "Jump." and they'd say "How high?" Plus he has friends in high places. Hawkeye for instance started working on that problem as soon as she found out he was leaving. I'm happy you like this and I hope you read the next!

KKSi: Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed it!

Loki El Diablo: I would try to kill him before anything else too! However, Now that we know that Ed has it in his heart to forgive him, it's going to be interesting to see just how much there is that can be forgiven. I'm glad the angst is good! I tried. XD

YamiEmmy: Luckily for him he didn't go to the station. Yeah something bad would of happened. Lol Thanks for you reviews.

ForsakenVampire: YAY! I'm so happy that you loved this that much. That's so great! Thanks for the review!

Edward4: (wipes your tears away) Thanks for the reviews!

Dhracth: Am I really a bad person? I hope you read the sequel. I really appreciate your review! And I hope you enjoyed the story!

xxxxxxxx

Another A/N: Okay you guys; there will be a sequel. It will be called Beneficial Absence. YAY! Anyways I really appreciate all the reviews that I got! I am happy everyone enjoyed it and I promise to make the sequel just as good for you.

By the way, I swear that someone asked me where I got the title for this story. The last line of the story is where I got it. I like to switch things up and most stories have titles that basically tell you what the story is about. Well, I like to be original. I love the title and I hope you guys do too.

Thank you all so much again. I don't know when I will be posting the sequel but it should be soon. I want to do a few things before I do. But I promise you will get it!

Love you all! --Marie


End file.
